Digimon Adventure Chapter 2
Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading Chapter length: 1970 words Section heading Chapter 2: And So It Begins I walked around the camp grounds until I found as house that the number 6 on it. When I did, I went inside. There was six kids inside, as Eric said there would be. One was short, with green clothes on, with a green hat. He had blonde hair, from what I could tell with the small amount that wasn’t covered by the hat. He had some brwon shorts on, but it still almost covered up hisd entire legs. I was able top tell then that he was T.K., for he was the clear youngest. Next to him was a taller, also blonde hair man, who wore green. But a much darker shade of it. He wore blue jeans, navy blue I would say it was. His shoes were like the ones that surfers would wear, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. I was thinking that he was T.Ks older brother, although I couldn’t tell who it was. Maybe Matt or Tai, because Izzy was only a year older than T.K., so that wouldn’t work out. Although I had a pretty good idea on who Izzy was. He was the kid with a laptop and weigthed more than everybody else. He had a sort of blackish hair, and was typing a message on his laptop. Perhaps to his parents or something like that. I wish my dad and I was able to get along that well, than I told myself not to think about it. His shirt was of a dirty orange, and he had brown gloves on. He had brown eyes, and a brown pair of shorts, just like T.K.s Wonder why it would be the same. His hair was also brown, wow, I thought, this kid has a nlot of brown. Next, I saw another guy. He had goggles on. His hair was a horrible mess, and incridibly spiky. He had a blue shirt on, that went all the way down to a little bit above his elbows. The shirt was dark blue. His pair of shorts was light brown, but a little closer to the white side. So not like Izzys or T.K.s. He had a black thing on the wrist of his right arm, I was going to have to figure that one out someday. Maybe he would tell me. It was either Matt or tai. Next, I saw a girl wearing litterally all pink. Like pink hat, pink gloves, pink outfit, pink skirt, and pink socks. The only thing she was wearing that wasn’t pink washer boots, which were a weird combanation of black and brown. Who knewe those colors would go together, I tought to myself. I could already tell that she was going to annoy the crap out of me. She was obviously either Mimi or Sora, due to them being the only girls. Lastly, I saw a girl with a cap on. It was a blue hard cap, that looked like it wouldn’t be broken easily. She was wearing a dark yellow shirt, and had light blue jeans. Her gloives were also light blue. She was much tanner than the other female, and looked much cooler. So, after I walked inside completely, I tripped on the ground, noticing I still was wearing my nice clothes and dress shoes. Not something for a summer camp. I got up, looking slightly embrassed. I looked around, to see how everybody looked. The girl that had a blue cap on was looking at me, smiled, and started blushing towards me. Everybody else, however, looked like they were going to laugh. Some did. Being mad at the people who, did I started speaking to stop them. ‘While we are here, I will go over some rules. Because Eric assinged me to be the head of this house.’ I knew that my father would be proud of this, I needed to make him proud. ‘First, no staying up until after ten aclock. Second, Izzy, you are only allowed to use that laptop for about three hours a day. Third, don’t come talk to me when I’m thinking to myself. Fourth, don’t get into arguments with each other, I’ve already seen enough arguments to last me a lifetime. Lastly, Don’t try sneaking inmto other houses, if you weant to go to other houses, just talk to me. I need to go change out of these clothes from my date last night. By the way, my name’s Joe.’ I walked into a empty room, and changed into regular cloothes. White t-shirt. Different glasses, some that weren’t as nice. Light brown shorts. Little greebn puffy things around my elbows, the things that basketball players wear. A lastly, something else than dress shoes. Just a regular pair of New Balance running shoes. I also put on my green ring, which my mother told me to keep when she left. It was for knowing that someday, I will find true love. That dosen’t exsist, however, or at least my father thinks so. I came out, with everybody freaking out. I went to see what was going on, but I saw it. It was snowing, in August. Everybody went outside to play in the snow a liitle bit. First was T.K., than his brother, whoever that was, after that was Tai, Then the girl with the yellow shirt came out, shivering, and the girl wearing all pink was last. I came out, talking to myself. ‘I thought that you kids would get me a summer cold, but this is even worse.’ I ran after them, to say that we should just go back inside. But than the crazy happened, a green glowing light apperaed. Little metorite things or something of the sort came shooting down at us. I thought our lives was over, until the smoke went away, and I saw that we were all alive. Then some devices flew out of the ground, seven of them, and we each grabbed one. And we were taken away by a vortex, I assumed was we were going to be going to different place. Tai was sleeping, and when he woke up, noticed a little pink creature on his belly. It introduced itself as Koromon. That’s when he was found by Izzy, with another pink creature following him, and crawling. It’s name was Motimon. Tai climbed up a tree to see where the two were, and that’s when he saw a gaint insect flying. It was going around in circles, and flew right towards Tai. The tree had it’s top part completely break off. He fell down to the ground. When the gaint insect was advancing towards the two again, Tai and Izzy ran to a tree. A fake one, to be exact. They hid in there, until the gaintg insect was gone, and they heard a voice. The voice was telling them that it was safe to go out, when they did, the two saw that it was Sora. She had her own creature, that had a little plant on the top of it. T.K. and his own creature was ran to the group of three. His creature was orange on the top, and white on the bottom. Matt followed him with a creature that looked like a head. It had a horn on it, which made it look like the Magneto helmet from the X-men series. Meanwhile, I was alone. Somewhere in the bushes, I was unlucky myself and had my own creature with me. It looked like some sort of fish thing, great, I was allergic to seafood. It had something that looked like a flame on it’s face. ‘Don’t worry, I know about you. We’re friends now. Please, don’t worry about your father or brother, they are just fine. In fact, you know that your father is probably happier without you around.’ I looked mad, for it claiming that it knew me, when it had no idea. I had lived a horrible life, full of abuse and just, even worst things. I put my hands up to my face, to hold back my temtation to scream at it. Why? Why can’t I just stay away from my family and all references to it for just a few weeks? I could kill myself to end my misery, and I would. Soon, I told myself, maybe a few hours from now, when I am completely alone. ‘Don’t be suicidal. In just a year, you can be old enogh to move out of your house, and begin your own life. You don’t have to become a doctor. Come on, we’ll discuss this later, let’s find your friends.’ None of those kids were my friends, I had no friends. Besdies Sarah, which I had just made last night. Who did this fish like thing think it was? I followed it anyways, maybe it would lead me to somewhere useful. I reached were everybody was, and Tai made the introduction. ‘My name is tai. She is Sora.’ He pointed to the one with the yellow shirt on. Tai was the one with the goggles, meaning that Mattt was the one with the dark green shirt. And Mimi was the one wearing all pink. ‘Next is Matt. The computer geek is Izzy. The short one is T.K. Oh, and that gut over there is Joe, wished he would have stayed behind. ’ I wondered were Mimi was. Next, before I could think further of it, the creatures all spoke in unison. ‘We’re Digimon, Digital Monsters!’ I went up to Sora, to talk to her little bit, maybe ahe could tell me where Mimi was. ‘Hey, do you know perhaps where Mimi could be?’ Before she could answer my question, we all heard a loud screaming sound. I think my question was answered. We all ran in the direction of where the screaming was at, and I was right. Mimi was running around with her own green creature following her. In fact, she was trying to hide from the giant red insect that was mentioned earlier. When we completely regrouped, the giant red insect started flying to us at amazing speed. We all ran further away from it, to the point where we were at the edge of a cliff. Our little creatures tried attacking the insect, but they were thrashed away and left completely damaged. Everyone ran up to our own creature, and tried to see if they were okay. Then something even crazier happened. All of the creatures advanced in power. Tai’s became something called Agumon. A little dinosaur that would shoot out small puffs of fire. Sora’s became something called Biyomon. A small pink bird with a silver holding on its left foot, it was able to shoot out green stuff. I guessing that I should think that’s fire, but I don’t know. Matt’s became something called Gabumon. A dog like thing that shoot out blue ice, and it had a amazing voice. Izzy’s became something called Tentomon. A red bug that shoots out something I completely forgot about. Mimi’s became something called Palmon. A green plant that was able to shot out vines from its fingers. And T.Ks became something called a Patamon. It looked just like a bigger version of its smaller self. It shoot ou bubbles.My turned into something called Gomamon. A average sized white fish with a red flame on the top of its head. It had the power to shoot out burning water. Somehow, these things were able to defeat the giant insect. We had a little celebration. But the insect came out agaibn, and broke the cliff. We were falling down it, are we going to survive this, I don’t know. Category:Digimon adventure